The Fight for Survival
by YamatoSuzumoto
Summary: After the discovery of intelligent life on the Universe, Humanity fights for survival against a ruthless enemy. Discover what would happen if The Reapers invaded our current timeline.
1. Prologue

**In the year of 2015, NASA and the ESA join efforts to launch a radio-telescope capable of detecting radio frequencies from distant galaxies, in hopes of finding a signal of intelligent life out there in the Universe.**

 **In 2017, the radio-telescope picked up a faint signal from the outskirts of our own solar system, this news baffled the entire world, but no one was prepared for the message it brought.**

 **In the year of 2018, the message was finally decoded, it stated the following, "SOS Danger SOS, it is dire for you to evacuate your world, 042933964230", the message was set on repeat. The numbers that the message contained were a set of coordinates, but no one really found to where they pointed. People tried on Earth, but they got directed to the middle of the Pacific. So, people started looking on the Moon and Mars, but still no solid results, until a young boy named Yamato, tried searching for the coordinates on the night sky and made a discovery. The coordinates pointed to Orion, later discovered to be the home planet of the Primordials, an extinct race that was thought of being the first space faring civilization.**

 **In the following years, while the most powerful searched for ways to prepare mankind for what was to come, the world fell into chaos and was ravaged by war.**

 **2025, the threat arrived like a disease. Humanity, worn out from it's inner conflicts, fell quickly to what was later discovered to be a mere scouting party, composed of a hand full of destroyers and a single capital-ship, belonging to an intergalactic alien race called… The Reapers!**

 **The First Contact War, as it would be known, was quick and swift. Their attacks were erratic, random, unpredictable, the world governments used everything humanity had, but to no use, nothing seemed to stop them, or even scratch their surface. Millions died before the Reaper forces left, they made it clear that we are insignificant beings before them.**

 **As the years passed, mankind recovered from the war and began receiving more signals from outer space, but these signals were different, they were messages from other races offering help.**

 **It is now the year of 2180, and as Humanity, now fully recovered, expanded its boundaries along side other powerful races, so did the Reaper threat…**

 **Now it's up to me to be the saviour of mankind in the upcoming war… or so I thought.**

 **My name is Yamato Suzumoto, descendant of that boy that decoded the coordinates, and this is my story.**


	2. Chapter One

"dialogue"

'thoughts'

* * *

 **The air was still, the only thing that could be heard was that deafening sound the Reapers make, rumours say that the weak minded can be "turned" into a Reaper husk just with that sound. At first, I didn't believe it, but as I watch people I used to call friends turn against each other, the misbelief vanishes.**

"Yamato! Yamato, wake up! We have to go!" **My vision is still blurred, but I can recognize the face of who's calling me.**

"Miyu? What happened?"

"The convoy got attacked! HQ has ordered a retreat of all forces, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think I can." **The situation was worse than I thought. All transports were either destroyed or heavily damaged from the Reaper main cannon, hard to believe we were still alive. We took shelter in the nearby ruins of a grocery store along with some survivors.**

 **The survivors spoke among themselves,** "Why are they attacking us? We have no economic value?" **,** "I don't know…" **, I think it's best if they don't know the real reason behind their attacks.**

"Yamato! You're bleeding, sit down, let me patch you up."

"Argh! This is nothing don't worry about me. What's the Reaper's twenties?"

"Unknown, but by the sound of it they have to be… Shit! Keep your heads down! They're here!"

"Husks! Open fire!"

 **Unlike us, Reapers don't know exhaustion, nor mercy. Right after their attack on the convoy, we got surrounded and cut off from any rescue attempt.**

 _"_ _Yamato, come in! Yamato, do you copy?"_

"Yamato here, HQ is ordering an airstrike danger close, isn't it Sasuke?"

" _One day you'll tell me how you do that. But yeah, Command has ordered an airstrike on your position, you must... wait, negative, Command has cancelled the strike. You are to rendezvous at the forward base."_

"They are leaving us?! How are we supposed to take these civilians to safety now?"

"By foot. Come on before more arrive! Sasuke warn Command that we'll be arriving late for dinner."

 **After securing a perimeter around the ruins, we start moving towards the outskirts of the town, where our forward HQ was located. And then, that sound again.**

"Yamato, they found us!"

"Miyuki, run! I'll try to lure them away!"

"No! We have to stick together!"

"Miyu, stay ther…"

 **Before I could finish the sentence, a beam struck the ground between us, and all faded to black.**

 ** _6 Months Earlier_**

"Yamato wake the fuck up, you lazy ass!"

 **Every morning has been like this for the past months.**

"I am awake! Hard not to be with the noise you make dressing up! Why did I have to be stuck with a senior like you?"

"Because it's the rules!"

"BUT WHY YOU?! You're mean!"

"Whatever get dressed or you'll be late to the ceremony."

 **Today was my last day on the officer's academy, which meant that from now on I would be an UEN officer.**

 ** _On the ceremony hall_**

 **As I make my way to the stage, I feel overwhelmed by the looks and stares of my colleagues. Sure, I made some friends, but also a few enemies, not hard to when you beat the best with simple tactics.**

 **On the stage I gave upon those on the hall, wondering how many would be under my command.**

'Wait, was that Miyako?', **As I gaze, I recognize her face, a face I haven't seen in years.**

 **Miyako and I were close friends, perhaps too close, but we lost contact after she left to study abroad.**

'I must be seeing things.'

 **As I was top of my class on most subjects, I was assigned as the commanding officer of a vessel, but not any vessel.**

 **The newest addiction to the navy, the Hiro-class Destroyer, was one hell of a ship, despite her size she is heavily armed and is quite manoeuvrable.**

 **On the shuttle in route to the shipyard, I take a quick look at my crew list, especially my bridge, that's when I notice that my XO's name is missing.**

"Excuse me, why is my XO's name not here?"

"It's a last-minute transfer, sir."

"Transfer from where?"

"London, sir."

'London? Maybe I wasn't seeing things back then.'

 **As I exit the shuttle, I am greeted by two close friends of mine, John Titor and Jayden Grayson.**

"Hey, Yamato! Ready to bite my dust?"

"Are you, Jayden?"

"Yeah right. Hey, you heard the rumours about your XO? I heard she's from London."

"You're late. Already knew."

"At least it's a female. I have to be stuck with this retard."

"Hey, don't talk like I'm not here guys!"

"Anyway, I must go, there are some things I still have to do. See ya!"

"See ya!"

 **As I make my way to the bridge, I am saluted by my crew, the crew that is putting its life on my hands.**

 ** _On the bridge_**

"Officer on deck!"

"At ease! Has anyone seen the XO?"

"Sorry, sir! I had trouble finding the bridge." **Miyako says running through the doors.** "First Lieutenant Miyako reporting, sir!"

'Wait! I heard right, right?'

 **I turn to face what I was not yet ready for.**

"Miyako?"

"Yes, sir! First Lieuten… Yamato?"

* * *

End of Chapter One

Hey guys, this is my first attempt at writing so pardon if it looks clunky. Anyway, I'm gonna keep the chapters short for easy reading. Hope you guys enjoy.

For those wondering about the Hiro-class I'll leave a link: /dcedfof


End file.
